<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chaotic mischief by sheepweeps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245980">chaotic mischief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps'>sheepweeps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Flirty Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Humor, Junhao are both chaotic but in different wavelengths, Jun’s tired with all the running, Kinda, M/M, Minghao’s glowing throughout the whole fic, Romantic Comedy, halloween fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the last day of October goes by, the dormitory's traditional hunt begins. Wen Junhui's target makes it all too hard to continue his winning streak for the past two years.</p><p>Neon outfits and chaotic chasing ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chaotic mischief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edit: i’m sorry if there were any errors, i ended up writing this fic until 2 am and i think my mind was sleeping while i was typing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yes, he was here on the frame just adjust to the side and crop it on the rear end of the wall. No, he was not the guy screeching tackled by a feral Seungkwan, that was Soonyoung. He’s on the left side, holding a potted plant while trying to camouflage his way out of this madness. </p><p> </p><p>You might ask, why was Wen Junhui covering himself with a fern, and why was his eyes bulging while he catches his breath? Why were his friends tearing each other apart but laughing at the same time? </p><p> </p><p>Let him clarify it by going back 34 minutes ago.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ah yes, betrayal with the brethren you have trusted your whole academic year with, violent screeching of frustration and the quick slashing of doors with a maniacal laughter flittering the hallway. This is what the last day of the 10th month is like.</p><p> </p><p>It was a normal sight to see a chase scene with someone bare of any clothing with shampoo still on top of their head holding a piece of paper, or a madman with protruding eyes hunting for their target. And due to the wails Junhui has heard for the past 12 minutes he wandered to the rear of his bed, phone in hand while scrolling through the internet. </p><p> </p><p>People outside the dormitory would think that this was a dreadful day of pain or cult like punishments given to those who disobey their rules (which they don’t). It wasn’t, see this was a tradition that was passed down for a few years now. Yes it was odd the first year you entered the average looking building but with Jun staying for 3 years he’d barely flinch when he hears a loud thump.</p><p> </p><p>He was used to it, and honestly it was fun to see sleep deprived people with term papers being overly consumed with the thought of losing that they barely have time to pick up their laundry. And this was also the time the coffee maker or the broken television was to be neglected, most students seeking refuge in the confines of their rooms. </p><p> </p><p>It was to hunt or be hunted, Seungcheol being the only one to not participate says this year. Him being the head of the dorm and picking the targets of each occupant was a task that Junhui was jealous of. However, joining this yearly tradition made everything interesting and set Halloween to the prime of his college days he knows he’ll be looking back to. He also has a streak going on for the past 2 years he had bragging rights to whenever the said date was close.</p><p> </p><p>This tradition is not as harmful as many will think. Yes Seokmin got trapped with a lot of sticky notes swarming him on the front of his doorway (Jeonghan should not be messed with) but other than that and the screaming echoing in the distance, everything is fine. </p><p> </p><p>To further explain this situation, each person is given one target and this certain target also hunts for their own. A small note scribbled with red ink that was obviously a sharpie is seen on the edge of their doors crumpled ready to be read by the student. 6 am was the beginning of the hunt, the dawn slowly setting the sky to a brighter day for the sun to rise and ending with a 24 hour limit. Along with the small note is a sticker two inches wide with a pumpkin designed with their names on it. This ugly printed vegetable on a shiny paper is considered as the main target that should be stolen. It should be attached on a part of their clothing, visible and ready to be snatched. </p><p> </p><p>You would think that it would be easy, however, Junhui has found that college students who had student loans and were brimmed with knowledge of pizza shop takeout numbers are surprisingly competitive. Once the horrendous sticker has been obtained a deal between the winner and it’s prey is made. Consent between the two parties should be applied with the victor’s request lasting up to 14 days.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui has benefited from this exchange throughout his whole stay, it was fun how he always snatches the sticker before the time limit with his opponent's eyes looking at him as if he burned the whole village and killed his friends. Soonyoung his former target and a close friend, lost from him. Junhui's ridiculous plan was to lay on the dirty hallway still as a board, waiting for his friend's worried tone and hugging him. Exageratingly wailing with his face etched with sadness while spouting a speech of dread with how his brother was too young to perish. And after the second “why has he befallen too quickly” speech Junhui grabbed the sticker from Soonyoung’s jacket and became his food provider for two weeks. </p><p> </p><p>The screaming from a while ago subsided to a measly whine. The digital clock in front of Junhui was flashing scarlet, 9 am with no classes makes him want to fall asleep on his toasty sheets. Unfortunately, he'd rather move for today rather than being found and made as a slave. He just hopes the one targeting him was at least a smaller asshole than those people who ordered to write their homework. He was not ready to use his brain other than cracking the plot of a chinese drama.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui stood up and grabbed the small note on his desk, neatly straightening it and grabbing the sticker, while preparing for the day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Xu Minghao huh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knows it'll be difficult since he's not close with this person, he's familiar with Minghao's cute button nose, adorable giggles and his quiet but heavily armed quip nature but those were just observations from afar. It was not like they haven’t exchanged pleasantries, they have a mutual friend group. </p><p> </p><p>It was just that Junhui is not capable of sitting down with the said man with his cheeks warming up every time they had their weekly game night. He will also not delve into his drunken spiel he moderately remembers last month that was caught between him and Minghao holding hands while they were under the influence of alcohol. Anyways, he needs to plan what course of action he should take, 21 hours seems too long but in reality it isn't. </p><p> </p><p>He heard a knock on his door, too calm to be honest, gentle enough contrasting with the chaotic thudding on his ceiling. Junhui unlocked the door the moment he saw a sight of Joshua's silver strands on his peephole with the said man's note with the name of his target. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for letting me in." Joshua sighed, removing his shoes right beside the door, as he flopped on the unmade bed beside him. "I think Jeonghan's been hunting me down."</p><p> </p><p>Junhui just looked at the older and sat on the free space, his knowing smile teasing the other. "How lucky, maybe you should wait here for a while then?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, thanks again." </p><p> </p><p>"So how are you feeling?" He asked, placing the phone on his lap, interest barely hidden by his pacing body.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua just stared at Junhui, with his fluttering eyes sincerely telling him that the day had just started but his life was already ending.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, other than being chased by the demon, oh wait I mean the angel himself life's been great actually." The silver-haired man replied, smooth voice lulling the room to a cool atmosphere but with a sarcastic smile formed on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, being chased by your best friend-slash-crush-slash-known for his cruel streaks kinda good huh?"  A laugh escaped while he was twitching his eyebrows jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I got Vernon, maybe if I catch him first then Jeonghan would lose his streak."</p><p> </p><p>"Not a quitter eh?” </p><p> </p><p>Joshua sighed but now has a smile of mischief making its way to his beautiful features. “Oh please, I’d like to see Jeonghan lose for once that’s for sure.” </p><p> </p><p>Junhui let out a small laugh with his arms and hands now inside the warm cotton of his hoodie with it’s sleeves unused and flailing while he sways. A comfortable silence settled in the room with both of them barely fitting his single bed. </p><p> </p><p>“By the way who did you get?” The older asked, while distractingly typing something on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Minghao” He said, small and croaky but audible enough for Joshua to look at him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm sounds challenging” </p><p> </p><p>“Well of course it is, but I’m Wen Junhui, the mysterious but beautiful feline of the 2nd floor and I never lose!” He nervously put his arms on the right sleeves while looking down sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Says the guy who’s been ogling with his target for the past year now.” </p><p> </p><p>The brunet grabbed the big plush that was on his feet, his face feeling warm as Joshua teased him with a suggestive smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’re not talking about that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Lucky for you I saw him in Wonwoo’s dorm with Mingyu while I was looking for Vernon.” Joshua’s eyes were now settling on the clock on Junhui’s side table while making himself more comfortable on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll go straight ahead then, just lock the door for me.” Junhui declared, a clear resolution that he’ll start his hunt. </p><p> </p><p>He stood up from his sprawled position, placing the sticker on his chest and patted Joshua’s shoulder. Closing the door gently as he heard a new scream on the floor just above him. <em> How festive. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And here he was now, plant on hand while watching a predator tackle his prey like a nature documentary. </p><p> </p><p>Junhui was just minding his own business as he left Joshua in his room, alert of any people he could deem, as his hunter. Since Wonwoo was just one floor above him he would just take a quick stride and can easily pretend he was seeking refuge. He could just sit beside Minghao and quickly peel off his ticket to two weeks of assistance. You might think that he was too relaxed but the quick beating of his heart and his clammy hands were shaking profusely. Minghao was just like every target but to Jun it was like winning a 14 day trip to the beach but instead of the sandy shores and the calm breeze it was Minghao’s beautiful face with his light satin voice.  </p><p> </p><p>Who wouldn’t want that?</p><p> </p><p>As he was just two doors away from Wonwoo’s room, from the right of his periphery he can see a figure slowly following him and damn, why the perfect timing?</p><p> </p><p>So he ran with his long legs that he rarely uses for aerobic exercise, zooming past the doors and straight to a wall with seemingly a good amount of students he can blend in to. </p><p> </p><p>The guy following him disappeared but he was not about to go back in the open, so he grabbed the huge fern while Soonyoung was struggling to remove Seungkwan out of his grasp on the other side. Soon enough Seungkwan won the wrestling match they were having and obtained the sticker with a pouting Soonyoung in tow. The two finally saw Junhui who was peering on them, as if he was not being seen. </p><p> </p><p>“Jun, psst I think you should move there’s someone eyeing you.” Soonyoung whispered loudly while making their way back to their room for the negotiation.</p><p> </p><p>Jun just nodded and rolled like the ninja he was, gracefully hitting another pot and stumbling his way to the side. He softly padded the hallway, unease resurfacing on his face while sensing the movement behind him. Then suddenly a hand grabbed his hood and pulled him inside a small room. </p><p> </p><p>Specifically a janitor’s room with dust greeting him as he was catching his breath. Junhui looked at the person who snatched him like a kitten and he was actually shocked it was his target.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao sat on the edge near a broom but was also catching his breath in front of him with both of their folded legs sticking. They both stared at each for an awkward amount of time, Minghao with a fine line settling on his lips and him with a small smile. <em> So the prey helped the predator huh? </em></p><p> </p><p>Jun was nervous, he was in front of Minghao, who looked adorable next to a rag looking at him with wide eyes. This was his target? This beautiful guy who was now staring at him with interest was also guilt tripping him but he has a mission. And Minghao’s cute neon jumpsuit was not going to destroy it, well, not right now as of the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice day we’re having huh?” Junhui said after coughing a tons worth of dust invading his nostrils.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is, hopefully we can get out of this room soon.” Minghao replied, a small laugh escaping the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather stay here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” The younger maintained eye contact, while Junhui’s smile grew. </p><p> </p><p>“You know just the two of us, bros chilling on a cramped room filled with dust, one feet away becuase we’re definitely not gay.” He awkwardly blurted out, his thoughts drifting back to the drunken interaction they made many days ago making his heart pound harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely” Minghao said softly, the older’s eyes now avoiding the other’s gazes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for saving me.” The uncomfortable atmosphere that they made due to Junhui’s sudden ramble made it hotter inside the cramped space. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mention it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh so who’s your target?” Junhui asked, internally pleading that this thick and weirdly shaped conversation they have would stir to a lighter topic. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me yours first and then I’ll tell you mine.” </p><p> </p><p>The older now looked at the man in front of him, their gazes both piercing each other unlike the nervous tone they were going for just seconds while ago. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t trust me? Hao?” He said, with his mind now rebooting to his usual playfulness.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you know what I mean.” Minghao grunted as he looked at Jun with a serious demeanor, eyes silently interrogating his barely seen face because of the lack of light.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui panicked when he was getting eye fucked by this charming lad, he knew this question was coming the moment they started talking. But he was still unprepared, his nape feeling wet with all the sweating he’s been experiencing. The adrenaline still taking a toll out of him suddenly blurted a lie.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Wonwoo but I can’t show you the note since I dropped it while someone was following me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, very well then,” Minghao said after a beat, and moved his arm as he tried to graze the wall with his hands. After a few seconds he successfully flicked the light switch on, the small bulb lighting up the room. </p><p> </p><p>The younger took something from his pocket and unfolded the small note, with his right hand he showed the paper, a scribble of red ink showing the name of his target.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you’re trying to find Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>The younger nodded and carefully placed the note back in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>”I was supposed to stay off the radar and hide in your target’s room because of the loud screams but it kinda got quiet so I went outside to go to my room. But then I felt like I was followed so yeah here we are now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know Minghao, if you just wanted some alone time with me you should’ve just said so.” Junhui said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and stare at you like what you do when we’re on game night? Okay.” The younger quipped and pursed his lips, avoiding eye contact while he felt his ears warming up. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we can get out of here already.” The older nudged the younger's foot with his and slowly stretched his sore arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, uh want to go with me? My room’s closer than yours.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aww Minghao you know where I live? I didn’t know I was famous.” He joyfully exclaimed, but abruptly decreased his volume when he saw Minghao shushing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I know where it is, game night was in your room last friday.” Minghao exasperatedly said as he stood up and offered his hand to the other. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Was all he could muster due to his embarrassed state and grabbed the waiting hand in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>As they opened the door, the creaking was too loud with how the silence of the hallway was enough to hear their breaths, anxiously looking side to side if there was anyone waiting to pounce. The duo looked at each other with a nod of confirmation and began filing out of the cramped room. </p><p> </p><p>“Junhui-hyung please stop”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Stop what?” The said man asked, with him in front of Minghao as they sneak their way to the shorter man’s room.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they got out of the room, the silence stretching the whole floor seemed suspicious but they still agreed to continue their journey.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been rolling around, and no don’t even try to attempt a cartwheel you’ll end up breaking your bones!” Minghao shouted but in a whisper, scolding him with a frustrated glare.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re too protective of me and my flexible body Haohao, but I think being the eloquent ninja that I am, I should fulfill my dutie-“</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a huge sound collided with the wall cutting the silence with the echo. And if you were asking where that sound came from then yes, it was from Junhui’s head hitting the thin walls with the white painted background.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you so” The younger said with a smirk and grabbed Junhui’s hood again to navigate their way to his place.</p><p> </p><p>They swerved down the left side, getting closer to Minghao’s room as each step amounted to another pile of tremendous nervousness to Junhui. His target was just in front of him. Why can’t he have the self-control he desperately needs right now and grab it from Minghao’s clothing. A part of him knows he just wants to prolong the time he has with the other but he’s not gonna unpack this measly feelings for now.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the blue the familiar figure following Junhui awhile ago was now creeping close to them, Minghao saw how it’s raven hair was peeking on the chipping wall. He hastily grabbed Junhui’s hand making the other flinch and dragged him closer to him. Minghao wasn’t gonna get followed, he surmised it was the ghost Seokmin swore he saw last week or maybe they were just hallucinating.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I didn’t expect that the first time we’ll be holding hands was because of a chase scene”Junhui said with a flurry while his breath was catching up to his pace for and paused then continued his rambling “between a creepy dorm mate who wants to make one of us their slaves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Use your long limbs not your mouth, and stop laughing, this is not funny!” Minghao instructed as they ran to the familiar hallway leading them closer to his door.</p><p> </p><p>“Holding hands beneath the flickering lights with your neon outfit glowing, it’s kinda funny though” Junhui said with a crazy giggle, his hands tightening with the other’s.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao would kick Junhui if he wasn’t being chased by this strange figure so he just rolled his eyes and pulled the older closer to him. “No it’s not, and we’re almost there so shut up!” </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately they made it and Minghao swiftly unlocked the door, and hastily grabbed Junhui making them both stumble inside the room. Both of their bodies merged together with the older’s back faced on the wall while Minghao’s head was on the crook of his neck as they caught their breaths, and well maybe their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>“This is scandalous” Junhui croakily said, with his brain spouting unknown words due to the feeling of being smushed with their personal space invaded.</p><p> </p><p>The smaller man slowly removed his head on Jun’s shaking shoulder and stared at him tediously making the other purse his lips. Junhui was melting with how Minghao was looking at him, scanning his thoughts with a monotone expression, his hand warm and pressed against his skin. Junhui was not the best in terms of lying especially when eye contact was being made. But he needs to persevere and lie his way out to win this, then he can let his feelings run loose and indulge in it after.</p><p> </p><p>For the sake of Jun’s increasing heartbeat, Minghao released his grasp on the said man’s hand and made his way to the small couch near his bed and gathered every semblance of pride the younger could to stop the warmth settling on the tips of his ears. </p><p> </p><p>Junhui was not having it today, he was awfully failing his mission and the sense of dread was getting to him. His streak for two years was important to him but Minghao as his target was too difficult, and unintentionally blocking his way of thinking. He’s getting too distracted with the way the other’s finger had deftly touched his hand and how his eyes beneath the young man’s hair cast the room, both were exceptionally making him mentally and physically weak. He feels like a putty everytime Minghao is near causing his mouth to do what it does best: flirting his way out of his feelings. </p><p> </p><p>He was still standing awkwardly next to the wall, eyes shut with frustration oozing out, he was unbelievably cursing himself for not snatching that menacing pumpkin sticker on Minghao’s outfit when he had the chance. </p><p> </p><p>“You know you can sit down right?” Minghao said breaking the silence, eyes closed as he relaxed, his head </p><p> </p><p>“Ah yeah, thank you” </p><p> </p><p>Junhui stood up, slowly sauntering to the small couch and sat beside Minghao. He was too conscious that he was once again close, almost touching the other’s knee with his. The younger man always looked beautiful up close especially with how calm he looked right now, the small window lighting up the room making Minghao glow. His hair slightly curled, fluffed up making the reddish curls look soft to touch.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s your plan?” Minghao asked, eyes still shut as he stretched his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui got out of his reverie, eyes making its way to the small pictures placed on the wall. “I’m gonna go out if you want?” </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t saying you should leave, I invited you after all.” </p><p> </p><p>Junhui made himself comfortable, his arm resting on the side as he looked back at Minghao.</p><p> </p><p>“What I mean is are you going to chase Wonwoo or not?” Minghao added,  finally opened his eyes, side eyeing the other who’s avoiding his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I might but if it’s okay I’d like to stay here for a moment and wait for the hallway to clear out.” If Minghao’s clock was right then it was only 10 in the morning, he still has 20 more hours to go. And he was already in the premises of his target he just needs a chance to snatch the sticker.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, make yourself at home.” </p><p> </p><p>Junhui adjusted his position while Minghao was lounging near him still unmoving as a board and gradually melted on it, he was tired after running too much. Not that running in a small dormitory was like those 42 kilometer marathons you see on television, it was more because of the fact that he was running from someone who’s hunting him down while getting close and domestic with his target.</p><p> </p><p>Can he blame not attacking his prey because of procrastination? Well perhaps he just loved seeing Minghao in one room with him alone, instead of the rowdy nights he spends with the younger and his friends. He was also getting a feel of Red Riding Hood right now, but instead of a girl wearing a red hood it was a 5’10 man with a glowing green jumpsuit on. And of course, he was not planning to eat him, but well if he insists, why not? </p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck, this is not as close to that fairytale at all, he was just becoming increasingly head over heels. He’s surprised he hasn't kneeled in front of Minghao while explaining he lied about Wonwoo being his target.</p><p> </p><p>Jun closed his eyes, feeling the small ache on his back that he’ll most likely be sleeping it off later. He was having a timeout of everything particularly this game. He was tempted to have a power nap but he was not gonna waste his chance of seeing Minghao who was now in the kitchen and plan a quick way to steal this man's sticker. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember that game night where we watched Star Wars instead of playing monopoly?” The shorter man asked, his back still faced on Junhui while getting a glass of water.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui got nervous when the words game night got out of Minghao’s mouth. He mentioned he remembered a moderate amount but he wasn’t certain of all the events that took place that night. But he had to remain calm, he was not bothered about that night where they watched with both of them smushed on the corner of Jeonghan’s room 4 weeks ago, definitely not (he was).</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...we were so out of it at the time I thought Darth Vader was Chewbacca” He jokingly laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“We also got drunk, remember?” Now Minghao was facing him, eyes fixed on his face with a curious tone letting loose.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that too.” The older replied, a nervous smile etched on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“So why are you bringing that up?” Junhui added after his remark, eyes now wide, while nervously avoiding eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>Minghao made his way to the other, glass of water in hand and placed it on the small coffee table in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you see, we had a promise and I haven’t made it up to you.” The younger said sweetly, a bit of mischief with the way he went in front of Junhui, blocking anything for the other to avoid. He can only see Minghao, who had a smirk on his face, eyes deeply looking at him as if he was one of those conspiracy theories waiting to be solved. </p><p> </p><p>“And what was that promise?” Junhui sat still, eyes nervously looking at Minghao who’s close enough to see his thin eyelashes. </p><p> </p><p>Minghao balanced his weight with his hands on the couch, trapping Junhui with his arms. His fringe barely blocked the view of the older who looked as beautiful as the day they met. Gradually, he got closer until the tingle of Junhui’s breath could be felt against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“This” Minghao smiled, and gently pecked the edge of Junhui’s lip. Soft but brief, making the other squeak in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” The older could only muster a surprised yet questioning tone, his cheeks feeling warm all over, with his hand now holding a small fragment of the younger’s clothes. He could feel the church bells ringing and the small explosion bursting in his heart. He felt like he was getting punched in the gut but was being thrown in a soft mountain of pillows. He can’t explain it, but that was just a small kiss from Minghao. </p><p> </p><p>“You said that if you lose this game I get to kiss you” The man trapping him said, his face gradually inching away from the other.</p><p> </p><p>“But, I haven’t lost yet?” Junhui said albeit confused with what was being said.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao now stood up and sat beside him, eyes crinkling with fondness as he looked at the other who was looking out of place.</p><p> </p><p>“Junnie-hyung, please look at your hoodie”  </p><p> </p><p>“But? How did it? You…” Junhui was dumbfounded, he didn’t check if it was still with him while he was with Minghao. Actually, he was just too distracted with Minghao; he forgot he needed to look out for his own too.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry for lying, I grabbed it the moment we entered my room.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yes, I know I am your target too, you’re just not good at lying.” Minghao showed Junhui’s sticker, aimlessly swaying it mockingly in front of Jun with a small giggle.</p><p> </p><p>If it wasn’t Minghao, Jun would’ve been glaring at him but he can't. He was too flustered and surprised with what happened he needed some time to look back on what happened for the past hour he was with the younger. Additionally, the young man looked proud of his victory he would willingly lose if it means he’ll see Minghao this happy.</p><p> </p><p>“So, does that mean you wanted to win this?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes” The shorter man smugly said while putting the sticker back to his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Well, if Minghao wanted to win this game then it means he wanted to fulfill their deal. Which also means Minghao wanted to kiss him since that was their agreement that he forgot about that chaotic night.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! You wanted to kiss me so bad” He purred, letting the last word drift a bit longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you said that if you lose I need to kiss you, but if you win I also get to kiss you which is unfair.” The younger shrugged and grabbed the glass shoving it to the brunet’s energetic hands.</p><p> </p><p>“But you didn’t say no to that drunken deal!” Eyes wide, Junhui pointed out while looking at Minghao who was now the flustered mess; ears warming up to a pink hue while looking at him menacingly between the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>“I always keep my word!” </p><p> </p><p>Junhui took a quick gulp and placed the water on the table, and clasped his two hands with Minghao’s. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute! You didn’t even grab it when we were in the janitor’s room!” He said joyfully but added another revelation making him bounce. “Oh god, which means you wanted to spend time with me!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say that, you did” Minghao refused to look at him now, the heat now travelling to the youthful cheeks making him more charming.</p><p> </p><p>“But you don’t deny it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh” That clipped answer hit Junhui hard, that they both were now a mess, his hands now holding Minghao’s long hands more gently. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Junhui released his grip and looked at Minghao,his confusion coming back to hit him with a new question. “Wait, then why do you have that note with Chan’s name on it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mingyu got caught so I took his note.” The other replied casually, and subtly intertwined the older’s hand with his again, secretly missing the warm contact awhile ago.</p><p> </p><p>They both laid there in silence again, the screaming from upstairs pounding against the ceiling but both were still unfazed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...what’s the deal then?” Junhui asked as he faced his whole body to Minghao, with the other mirroring his actions.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still thinking about it.” </p><p> </p><p>“If I were you, I would suggest a 14 day date with the one and only Wen Junhui.” Junhui confidently said to an untroubled Minghao. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I kind of want it to last longer than 14 days?” The younger man smirked, eyes coolly scanning the other’s features.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how about a one year trial then we’ll see if there’s a possibility of a lifetime contract then?” Junhui propositioned while booping Minghao’s nose, making the other twitch with the sudden endearing movement.</p><p> </p><p>“Tempting. I might consider that offer if you buy me free chinese food near that weird arcade.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that a date Xu Minghao?” He asked, eyebrow raised with a small but meaningful smile making its way to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe” The other said with a pop and patted his lap. </p><p> </p><p>“You got yourself a deal then” Junhui replied, fingers now caressing the smooth skin of Minghao’s hand while they both marvel on the loud shriek hitting the wall. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Junhui’s 2 year streak has come to an end when his target took him in a flurry making him experience a century's worth of conflict and joy with a side of giddiness. Instead of him trapping Minghao, it all went into shambles before his plan even took form. Him being trapped with the beautiful man’s gaze was enough for him to accept his defeat and call it a day.</p><p> </p><p> At least it all ended up with a small kiss on his lips after their chinese resto meal, their agreement purposely applied as they both fell for each other’s smile once again. With their hands linked like the first time they made the deal out of sheer pining amplified with their drunken states as they go back to the chaotic apartment.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WAS IT FINE? I’M SORRY IF IT ISN’T, I’M GETTING RUSTY WITH WRITING</p><p>I  know Minghao's glowy outfit in the airplane was not a jumpsuit but yeah..</p><p>CONGRATS TO SVT FOR THE PRIME MINISTER AWARD THEY REALLY DESERVE IT</p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/sheepweeps">twitter</a> </p><p>: D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>